1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ball shaped product and a method for making the same, and more particularly to a ball shaped product and a method for making the same by using vacuum suction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among various types of balls, considering a simple ball body, the entire ball body is formed by means of directly injection molding a rubber material. Based on the requirements of appearance, tactile, texture, or sports competition, a machine sewing process or hand sewing process is further developed. In such process, a bladder needs to be disposed inside the ball body for reason of sewing, the air is filled into the bladder during inflation, such that the bladder inflates the ball body, and then a surface cover of the ball is machine sewn or hand sewn onto the bladder. Conventionally, materials for making the surface cover of the ball include thermoplastic urethane (TPU), polyvinyl chloride (PVC), and polyurethane (PU), which are nonfoamed or single-layer foamed.
The conventional ball making process has disadvantages of consuming much labor and time, and having a bottleneck in terms of production capacity, yield and quality. In addition, only a small range of materials can be used.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a novel and inventive ball shaped product and method for making the same to solve the above problems.